


In quiet, a favor by Helenish [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of In quiet, a favor by Helenish, read by Rhea314.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: “You like happy endings, huh?” Stiles says, lying pressed in against his back, sliding his fingers along the edge of Derek’s chest, along his ribs and up his sternum.<br/><b>Warnings</b>: Underage, mentions/discussion of instances of physical & emotional abuse that occurred in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In quiet, a favor by Helenish [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In quiet, a favor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532745) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



**Title** : In quiet, a favor  
 **Author** : Helenish  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : Underage, mentions/discussion of instances of physical & emotional abuse that occurred in canon.  
 **Summary** : “You like happy endings, huh?” Stiles says, lying pressed in against his back, sliding his fingers along the edge of Derek’s chest, along his ribs and up his sternum.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/532745)  
**Length** 1:31:42,1:36:15 w/music  
Link: zip mp3s with awesome covers thanks to Fire-Juggler  
[zip here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/In%20quiet,%20a%20favor%20by%20Helenish.mp3.zip)  
[music version zip here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/In%20quiet,%20a%20favor%20by%20Helenish%20\(music%20version\).mp3.zip)

Audiobooks thanks to the wonderful Fire-Juggler  
[zip here](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_in_quiet_a_favor-non-music.zip)  
[music version zip here](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_in_quiet_a_favor-music.zip)


End file.
